


Космический флирт

by Kselen, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: драбблы (от G до PG-13) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони гордится своими достижениями в образовании Локи.





	Космический флирт

— Ты так неприкрыто наслаждаешься этим.

Тони закатывает глаза и пытается хлопнуть Локи по руке. Промахивается — его не так просто коснуться, когда он не хочет этого. Впрочем, и когда хочет, тоже. Локи любит ломаться.

— Ты только что сказал «чтобы вас Звезда Смерти разъебала», — замечает Тони. Он всё-таки перехватывает руку Локи, но только чтобы коснуться губами тыльной стороны и отпустить. — Я не могу не гордиться собой.

— И в чем же твоя заслуга? — хмыкает Локи. Он полулежит на диване, слишком близко к Тони и слишком далеко, но сейчас совсем наглеет и вытягивается в струнку, как большая кошка. Его ступни довольно больно впиваются в бедро, и Тони, не думая, затаскивает его ноги к себе на колени.

В последний раз он чувствовал себя так легко с Пеппер, много событий назад. Ещё до Экстремис, уже после плена.

И Тони сомневается, что тогда он дышал так же спокойно.

— Ты стал говорить как нормальный человек, — замечает Тони. Они смотрели фильм, но за эти короткие минуты у Тони из головы вылетели название и сюжет, хотя он не сомневается, что может воспроизвести все реплики до последней.

— Я не человек, — спорит Локи. Впрочем, не слишком бурно. Он сползает ещё ниже по дивану, и под руками у Тони оказываются не лодыжки, а колени — хотя какая разница, что гладить, если Локи так и продолжает довольно урчать.

— Раньше ты сказал бы «Один вас побери!».

— Не поминай папочку всуе, — морщится Локи. — Я и так чувствую себя Люком Скайуокером.

Тони щекочет его под коленом и едва не получает ступней в нос, так резко дергается Локи.

— Надо показать тебе Стартрек, — говорит Тони и уже предвкушает недельный запой фильмами про малышку Энтерпрайз и её сестренок.

— Надо, — соглашается Локи.

— Поцелуй меня.

Тони просит, и Локи фыркает себе под нос, коротко шепчет что-то среднее между «нет» и «я не целуюсь с симпатичными контрабандистами», но сам льнет к Тони и целует его.

Локи любит ломаться, а Тони любит это в нем. Ну, ещё он любит возможность дразнить его Леей. Но это — сущие мелочи


End file.
